In the Air Tonight
"In the Air Tonight" is a soft rock song written in 1979 and recorded in 1980 by English singer Phil Collins. It first appeared on Collins' 1981 solo album Face Value. Released as a single in the United Kingdom in January 1981, the song was an instant hit, quickly climbing to No. 2 on the UK Singles chart. It was also an international hit peaking at No. 19 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in mid-1981 and number 1 in the Netherlands. It was later certified Gold by the RIAA representing 500,000 copies sold. The track remains one of Collins' best-known hits. The song's music video directed by Stuart Orme received heavy play on MTV when the new cable music video channel launched in August 1981. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_the_Air_Tonight# hide *1 Recording **1.1 Drum sound *2 Urban legend *3 Use in advertising, television, and film *4 Sampling of the song *5 Use in literature *6 Single and credits **6.1 UK and US single **6.2 Japan CD single (1988) **6.3 Germany CD single (1990) *7 Charts *8 Cover versions *9 References *10 External links Recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=1 edit The recording is notable for its atmospheric production and macabre theme. Collins wrote the song about the anger he felt after divorcing his first wife, Andrea, in 1979. In a 1997 BBC Radio 2 documentary, the singer revealed that the divorce contributed to his 1979 hiatus from Genesis until the band regrouped in October of that year to record the album Duke. "In the Air Tonight" remains a popular selection on many classic rock radio stations. It is the song most often associated with Collins' solo career, and he has performed versions of it at many events, most notably at Live Aid, where he played the song on a piano on the same calendar day in both Philadelphia and London.[2] He also performed the song at The Secret Policeman's Ball, which was his first live performance as a solo artist. The lyrics of the song take the form of a dark monologue directed towards an unnamed person: :Well I was there and I saw what you did :I saw it with my own two eyes :So you can wipe off that grin :I know where you've been :It's all been a pack of lies Musically the song consists of a series of ominous chords played by a Sequential Circuits Prophet-5 over a simple drum machine pattern (the Roland CR-78Disco-2 pattern, plus some programming); processed electric guitar sounds and vocoded vocals, an effect which is increased on key words to add additional atmosphere. The mood is one of restrained anger until the final chorus when an explosive burst of drums releases the musical tension, and the instrumentation builds to a thundering final chorus. Collins wrote the song in the wake of a failing relationship with his wife. Collins has described obtaining the drum machine specifically to deal with these personal issues through songwriting, telling Mix''magazine: "I had to start writing some of this music that was inside me."[3] He improvised the lyrics during a songwriting session in the studio: "I was just fooling around. I got these chords that I liked, so I turned the mic on and started singing. The lyrics you hear are what I wrote spontaneously. That frightens me a bit, but I'm quite proud of the fact that I sang 99.9 percent of those lyrics spontaneously."[4] Drum soundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=2 edit The means by which Collins attained the drum sound on this recording was long a source of mystery. The exact process was a result of serendipity: an unintended use of studio technology giving unexpectedly useful results. In this case, the Solid State Logic 4000 mixing board had a "reverse talk-back" circuit (labeled on the board as "Listen Mic"). Normal "talkback" is a button that the mixing engineer has to press in order to talk to the recording musicians (the recording and the mixing parts of a studio are, otherwise, completely sonically isolated). Reverse talkback is a circuit (also button-activated) for the engineer to listen to musicians in the studio. In order to compensate for sound level differences—people can be close to the reverse talkback microphone or far off—this circuit has a compressor on it, which minimizes the differences between loud and soft sounds. While recording "Intruder" for his ex-bandmate Peter Gabriel's solo album, at some point Collins started playing the drums while the reverse talkback was activated. Engineer Hugh Padgham and his friend Jeffrey were amazed at the sound achieved. Overnight, they rewired the board so that the reverse talkback could be recorded in a more formal manner. Later models of the SSL 4000 allowed the listen mic to be recorded with the touch of a button.[3] When recording engineer Padgham was brought in to help develop Collins' demos that would become ''Face Value they recreated the "Intruder" sound using the reverse talkback microphone as well as heavily compressed and gated ambient mics. Padgham continued working with Genesis for Abacab later in 1981 and the same technique (generally referred to as gated reverb) was used, and the powerful drum sound has become synonymous with later Genesis projects and Collins' solo career ever since. The original single version of "In the Air Tonight" features extra drums that play underneath the song until the signature drum crash (referred to by fans as the "magic break") appears. These were added at the suggestion of Atlantic Records head Ahmet Ertegun. In 2007, Collins wrote:[6] In an interview with the magazine SFX, Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes creator Matthew Graham highlighted the significance of the drum sound when he discussed the use of the song in the Ashes to Ashes series finale: he originally intended to have the whole track play over a climactic scene on a farm where Alex Drake (Keeley Hawes) discovers the body of fellow protagonist Gene Hunt (Phillip Glenister), but he chose to fade the song out before that, after he realised that the audience would be "desperately waiting for the 'duh-dum-duh-dum-duh-dum'" and wouldn't "care about Alex or Gene or a scarecrow or anything else".[7] Urban legendhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=3 edit An urban legend has arisen around "In the Air Tonight," according to which the lyrics are based on a drowning incident in which someone who was close enough to save the victim did not help them, while Collins, who was too far away to help, looked on. Increasingly embroidered variations on the legend emerged over time, with the stories often culminating in Collins singling out the guilty party while singing the song at a concert.[8] Collins has denied all such stories; he commented on the legends about the song in a BBC World Service interview: The urban legend is referenced in the song "Stan" by Eminem. The reference is contained in the following lyrics: :You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night" [sic] :About that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drownin' :But didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him? Use in advertising, television, and filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=4 edit The song has been licensed repeatedly for use in television advertisements for various products; in several cases these uses led to a measurable resurgence in popularity for the song.[citation needed] The song was used in the train sequence of the 1983 film Risky Business and appeared on the soundtrack album. In 1984 the song's popularity increased after it was featured in the pilot episode of the American television show Miami Vice ("Brother's Keeper"), one of the first pop/rock songs to be featured as part of a TV program in this manner. Its use in that scene was "a moment that first signaled to audiences and critics that Miami Vice had something to offer that few other TV programs on the air in 1984 could match",The A.V. Club wrote in 2012.[10] It subsequently grew popular again, "bubbling under" the Billboard Hot 100 at No. 102 in late 1984 and appeared on the television soundtrack album released in 1985.[11] On the heels of this successful merging of media, Collins became associated with the show; other Collins tracks including "Take Me Home" were later featured, and Collins himself also acted in an episode, "Phil the Shill". The song gained additional life in 1986 when the brewer Anheuser-Busch adopted it for an ad campaign promoting Michelob beer, along with night-related songs by Collins' peers Steve Winwood and Eric Clapton. In 1995, NBC used it to promote NBA on NBC with the return of Michael Jordan to the Chicago Bulls, shown in a slow-motion breakaway slam dunk in the ad. In 2006, it was used by Mountain Dew in television commercials for its MDX energy drink, and sung in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories during Phil Collins' cameo appearance in a mission named after the title of the song itself. Also in 2006, the Family Guy episode Petergeist makes an explicit reference to the song when Stewie sings part of it through TV static while being trapped in the spirit world.[12] Cadbury used the song in their 2007 Gorilla advertising campaign for its Dairy Milk chocolate bar. The commercial features a gorilla playing the piece's famous drum sequence. After its premier week in September, the song reached No. 14 on the UK singles chart and No. 9 on the UK Download Chart. The advertisement also helped the song re-enter the New Zealand RIANZ Singles Chart at No. 3 in July 2008 and went to No. 1 the following week staying there for two weeks, beating its original 1981 No. 6 peak. The single was also certified Platinum with sales of over 15,000 copies.[13] This advert was so popular, it won the awards for the Best Ad of the Year, at New Zealands Fair-Go Ad Awards. It was also subsequently parodied in a spoof ad by Wonderbra.[14] The song was used in the film The Hangover and appeared on the soundtrack. The song was used in the film The New Guy. The song was featured on the 2011 FOX animated series Allen Gregory. In 2013, a cover version of the song was used in the launch trailer of the video game Dead Space 3, but its production information has not yet been revealed. Recently, the song is featured in the video game NBA 2K14 The song was performed by Rough Copy as part of The X Factor '80s week in October 2013.[15] In 2013 the song served as the dramatic backdrop for a dialogue-free scene in the pilot of The Americans.[16] Sampling of the songhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=5 edit The song has been sampled by many artists, including Shaquille O'Neal in his song "Edge Of Night", Nas in his song "One Mic", and Tupac Shakur on his tracks "Starin' Through My Rearview" and "Letter to the President". Other tracks which include samples of "In the Air Tonight" include DMX's "I Can Feel It", Krayzie Bone's "Silent Warrior", Joe Budden's "Rest in Peace (In the Air)", Sean Kingston's "I Can You Feel It", Young Buck's "New York City", Big Audio Dynamite's "Innocent Child" and Lil' Kim's "In the Air Tonite", Ke$ha's "Love Into the Light", Av LMKR's "In The Air". It was used in 2009 by Canadian rapper Roi Heenok in his song "La Mama Coca." The song, and the urban myth surrounding it, are famously referenced in the song "Stan" by Eminem. The song is referenced in the lyrics to the single "Greatest Rapper Ever" by the rapper Danny Brown. The trademark drum roll was re-used, but not directly sampled, in the songs "Nicotine and Gravy" by Beck and "Blade of Austerity" by Prince Rama. Use in literaturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=6 edit U.S. author Mohja Kahf obtained permission to cite two lines from the song in her novel, The Girl in the Tangerine Scarf (Perseus Books, 2006). When the novel's protagonist, a young Syrian American woman named Khadra who is coming of age during the 1970s and 1980s in America, performs the Muslim ritual pilgrimage (hajj) to Mecca and views the Ka'ba for the first time, the author writes that: "Khadra tried to keep the joyous talbiya chant in her mind and on her tongue: Here I am, O my Lord, Here I am! Labbaik, allahumma, labbaik! But she kept getting it crossed with Phil Collins in her head crooning, 'I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lo-ord ... I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lo-ord ...'"[17] Single and creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=7 edit UK and US singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=8 edit #"In the Air Tonight" – 4:57 #*Phil Collins: Roland CR-78, vocals, drums, Prophet 5, Rhodes, vocoder #*John Giblin: Bass #*Daryl Stuermer: Guitar #*L. Shankar: Violins #"The Roof Is Leaking" – 3:36 #*Phil Collins: Piano, vocal #*Daryl Stuermer: Banjo #*Joe Partridge: Slide guitar aka Eric Clapton credited as Eric *A demo track for "In the Air Tonight" also appeared on the "If Leaving Me Is Easy" single.[1] Japan CD single (1988)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=9 edit #"In the Air Tonight" (extended) #"In the Air Tonight" ('88 remix) #"I Missed Again" (Album Version) Germany CD single (1990)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=10 edit #"In the Air Tonight" (extended version) – 7:33 (Additional production by Ben Liebrand) #"In the Air Tonight" ('88 remix) – 5:07 (Remixed by Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham) #"I Missed Again" – 3:42 (catalogue 2292-57672-2) Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=11 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_the_Air_Tonight&action=edit&section=12 edit *The alt rock band Guster routinely sings the song at live performances. It is usually sung (horribly) for comedic effect by the band's drummer Brian Rosenworcel, later joined and finished by lead singerRyan Miller. *Rapper Cuban Link along with fellow former Terror Squad members, Remy Ma and Triple Seis, reinterpreted the song in the track "Moment of Truth" as a diss track towards Fat Joe. *Flatulist Mr. Methane recorded a version of the song with additional fart noises and alternate lyrics (describing the abdominal effects of eating hot curry). *A version of this song is on the Gregorian album Masters of Chant Chapter II. *Welsh rock band Lostprophets did a cover version. *Austrian band Stahlhammer covered the song in their 2006 album Opera Noir. *A remake of the song appears on the Nonpoint album Recoil. This song was featured in the film Miami Vice (2006), and a video was made to promote the track using clips from the film. Nonpoint's version was also used in teasers for the fifth season of Dexter in 2010. *A remixed studio version by Visceral Games is featured in the trailer for the science fiction horror video-game Dead Space 3. *R&B group Naturally 7 performed the song on their 2006 album Ready II Fly. Their version, entitled "Feel It (In The Air Tonight)", has additional lyrics. *Axel Rudi Pell covered the song for his solo CD, Diamonds Unlocked, released on 1 October 2007. *Finnish symphonic metal supergroup Northern Kings covered the song on their first album Reborn in 2007. *Noise rock band godheadSilo also covered the song on their album Share the Fantasy. *Takka Takka recorded a cover of the song for Engine Room Recordings' compilation album Guilt by Association Vol. 2, which was released in November 2008.[21] *It was covered by Rocksolid on their Rock Anthems album in 2002. *On their 2009 album My Own Army, Exilia covered this song *Australian artist Bertie Blackman performed a cover of this song as part of Triple J's morning show Like a Version segment. *Rapper DMX recorded a track titled "I Can Feel It" on his debut album It's Dark and Hell Is Hot. The song's chorus sampled the original recording. *On the soundtrack to the documentary film Tupac: Resurrection, a track titled "Starin' Through My Rear View" samples "In the Air Tonight." Though the sample of the song is only heard on the edited version of Tupac's song. In the explicit version, the sample is replaced by another rapper's verse. *Sean Kingston also has his own "sped up" variation on this song with the title "I Can Feel It". *Canadian artist Holly McNarland covers the song on her 1999 EP Live Stuff. *Majandra Delfino sang a cover of the song as the character Maria Deluca in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roswell_(TV_series) Roswell]. This was in the season 1, episode 14 "Blind Date" which originally aired on 9 February 2000. *Three Days Grace sang a cover of this song while on tour in 2010. *It was covered by Will Martin on his Inspirations album in 2010 *Lil' Kim has a remix of the song, called "In the Air Tonite", on the tribute album Urban Renewal. *Canadian musician Lights has covered the song during concerts. *Rock band Daughtry has covered the song during concerts. *Phillip Phillips covered it on American Idol. *Ryan Star covered it on the 2006 reality talent competition, Rock Star: Supernova. Star's version was more piano-driven with violins in the background (The drum solo still remained during this cover). This version earned Star an encore presentation at the following results show. *In January 2014, singer Kelly Sweet independently released a cover of the song which was licensed for use in the promos for the NBC TV show "Believe". *The song was covered by Brent Smith and Zach Myers of American hard rock band Shinedown on their 2014 (Acoustic Sessions) EP.[22] Category:1981 singles